Star Trek: After Nemesis
by killerkat
Summary: After the events of the 10th movie. Please post suggestions
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Revival 3 days after the events of Star Trek: Nemesis  
  
En route to the Katara system, the U.S.S. Enterprise -E had an unexpected visitor. Captains Ready Room  
  
Q: Why the long face, mon Capitan?  
  
Picard: Q!! Get off my ship!  
  
(Ignoring Picard,) Q: Do you miss your walking calculator?  
  
Picard: Yes, I miss Data, but he is gone. His Brother, B-4 has enrolled in Starfleet Academy. But you know that. Q.  
  
Q: Ah, I too miss him, what fun I had with him! You know what? Ill do us both a favor! Q snapped his fingers and in a flash of light, Data appeared! Data: Captain, I seem to be in perfect working order! Picard: Data! You're back! This is wonderful!  
  
Q: Well, that's my good deed of the day! I know Admiral Janeway would be pleased! Au revious, Mon capitain!  
  
Q disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Picard: Data! Why don't you sit in navigation, your old spot? Data: I would be most pleased. It seems to me that I suceeded in saving the crew. Picard: Yes. That was very brave of you. Fades to bridge  
  
Picard and Data walk in to the bridge.  
  
Picard: Data, This is my first officer, Seven. Data: Pleased to meet you. Seven: The pleasure is mine. I thought you were dead? Data: Q rebuilt me. Worf: It is a pleasure to have you back, Data. Data: It is good to be back. May I go to engineering to see Geordi? Picard: Sure, no problem. Data left the bridge in the turbolift  
  
Captains Log, Supplemental: Q has revived Data, who is once again the second officer. We are heading to Katara V to assist in the repairs of the U.S.S. Kilamanjaro, a Defiant class ship that was hit by an unknown weapon.  
  
Data: We are within visual range of the U.S.S. Kilamanjaro, Captain. Picard: Put it on screen.  
  
The defiant class ship was missing the entire right side. It was all charred and blackened.  
  
Picard: Life signs? Data: Two. Both Human. Picard: Beam them directly to sickbay. What was the complement of the U.S.S. Kilamanjaro? Data: fifteen.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

Chapter 2: The Search  
  
Captains log. Supplemental The U.S.S. Kilamanjaro was discovered near the planet Katara IV. It was nearly destroyed by an unknown ship and the only two survivors have been beamed directly to sickbay. Yet again we have the honor of being in the presence of two living legends, Admiral McCoy and Captain Scott.  
  
In Sickbay, Captain Scott and Admiral McCoy are being treated for surprisingly minor wounds. Crusher: Stay Calm Admiral. Bones: Dammit! I'm a doctor not a patient! Crusher: For now, you are my patient. Scotty: Aye Lass, It's a pleasure to be with ye again. Crusher: The Pleasure is mine, Captain. Please stay still.  
  
Crusher injected them both with a hypospray Crusher: That's it! Now that you two are better, The captain would like to talk to you both in his ready room. Scotty: Aye Bones: I think its about time for us to tell the good Captain about our attackers.  
  
The Captain's Ready Room  
  
Scotty: It was like this, Cap'n, We were answering a distress call from the Katarian Homeworld when we were attacked by the Borg. Bones: We barely made it out alive, Jean Luc. The Borg seemed to lose interest in us for some reason and left in a subspace rift. Picard: I don't understand this. Why would the Borg leave? Im surprised that the two of you were not assimilated. Picard shuddered and thought about the time he was assimilated. He was responsible for the death of thousands while he was the Borg known as Locutus. He doesn't want anyone to suffer the way that he has.  
  
Scotty: Aye Cap'n, We were the lucky ones. My first command mission with the Kil'minjaro and I lose my entire crew. Bones here needs the credit tho. Bones: Well, I did inject us both with a serum that made us look like we were dead to sensors, but I am worried about the Borg Cube that got away. Picard: We have not gotten any reports from Starfleet about any other aggression from the Borg. Scotty: Aye, but I still worry.  
  
The three of them left the ready room and went on to the bridge. Data was at ops, Crusher at navigation, Seven at science, Worf at Security and weapons, and ensign Zapata at Engineering Scotty: Aye lad, wont ye git some rest? I'll take it from here. Zapata: Aye aye sir, Thank you sir! Scotty: She's a fine ship, Cap'n! Picard: Thank you, Mister Scott Scotty: Call me Scotty, Cap'n Picard: Sure, Scotty. Bones: Why hello, my Mechanical Vulcan Friend! Data: If you are refering to my lack of emotions, that statement is no longer correct. Bones: Eh? Data: I now have an emotion chip that I can activate or deactivate at will. Bones: Well, I guess that's an improvement. Bones sat down next to Picard. His artificial organs holding up fine, he still needs to relax often. Picard: Data, Scan for any Borg activity. Worf, Go to yellow alert, Standby Sheilds, phasers, and quantum torpedoes. Worf: All defense systems are on standby.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
